It's Cold
by VampHime
Summary: "Julian doesn't know how but somehow Logan managed to not only get high off of magic brownies, but also get lost in the middle of winter. He really needs to sit down." Based on CP Coulter's Dalton. Jogan fic.


**Here's a fanfiction of a fanfiction. How's that for inception?**

**All characters in this fic belong to CP Coulter.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Julian- Julian! _Hey_,"

"What the hell? Who is this?" Julian stared at the phone in his hand, it sounded like- but it couldn't be him.

"I'm hurt that you had to ask," the voice on the line said unsteadily, "I-"

"Shit, Logan? Why do you sound like that? Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay," he said slowly, "you should see these lights Jules. They're so _pretty_."

"What are you talking about?" Julian was getting worried.

"I love brownies," Logan slurred.

"Um, okay,"

"Yeah, brownies are like magic. You should have some of these magic brownies," Logan said.

"Magic brownies? Logan, are you fucking high?" Julian stood up from where he'd been on the couch and started up the stairs.

"High as a kite," Logan said dreamily, "But- I don't know where I am so could you come get me?"

"Honestly, if you don't know where you are then how am I supposed to find you?" Julian stopped in front of a door and started hammering on it.

"Oh, okay."

"No, this is not okay Logan. Just- just stay where you are okay?"

The door opened and Derek poked his head out, "What?"

"Logan got himself high and he's lost and we have to find him before someone else does."

"_Julian_," Logan whined, "Stop ignoring me."

"You are so needy," Julian said, narrowing his eyes at Derek who was _smirking_ at him. This was _not_ the time to be fucking smirking.

"It's cold" Logan said absently.

"It's the middle of winter, of course it's cold."

"No, I mean _really_ cold."

"So you're outside?"

"Yeah. Hey Jules,"

"Why are you calling me that." It wasn't a question.

"It's dark," Logan said.

"Yes well, that's what happens when it's nighttime."

"I know that," Logan snapped into the phone.

"You are so bipolar," Julian rolled his eyes and shrugged into a jacket, holding the door open for Derek.

"Julian, I don't have a jacket," Logan says matter-of-factly into the phone.

Julian pauses because it is 10 degrees outside and wait- _what_.

"What do you mean you don't have a jacket," Julian said slowly as he followed Derek across the grounds.

"I mean that I didn't put one on and now it's really cold and I don't know what to do."

"Are you actually-" Julian's voice cracks embarrassingly from all the incredulity he's feeling, because even Julian is cold in his jacket. "We're coming for you just _stay where you are_."

* * *

><p>"God, he's in <em>that<em> park," Julian realises after listening to Logan rant a bit about the scenery.

"The one with that crazy fountain?"

"No not that one, the other one. The one with the pond."

"That's all the way on the other side of campus. Why is this school so big anyway?" Derek groans, "What is the point?"

"Flaunting money and status," Julian answers automatically, only half listening to Derek. He's focused on Logan's voice. And then Logan's voice is no longer speaking semi-gibberish into his ears.

"Logan?"

He hears an owl. An _owl_.

But there's no Logan.

"Logan? Logan, what the hell- this isn't funny. Answer me."

Silence on the line.

"_Shit_."

"Tell me that you didn't just lose Logan." Derek unconsciously increases his speed.

Julian doesn't know what to do with his hands because they're shaking slightly and its' under 10 degrees outside, Logan isn't answering, Logan is cold, _oh god he died of hypothermia in the middle of a sentence about giraffes_.

"Logan, goddamnit you can't do this," Julian hissed desperately into the phone because _they're almost there, damn it._

Still no answer.

Derek puts a hand on his arm to try and calm him down, "Come on, we've got to keep looking and you need to calm down-"

"Calm down?" Julian can feel irrational anger bubbling, clawing under his skin, "I'm in love with this stupid _idiot_ and if he's dead I don't know what I'm going to do with myself- Oh God move, move, move. We have to find him."

* * *

><p>Julian is the one to spot him huddled on a park bench staring blankly at the frozen pond and humming under his breath. Logan still has the phone clutched in his fist and Julian is just so happy that he's <em>breathing <em>that he actually stops for a second. He moves forward quickly, mechanically taking off his jacket and putting it on Logan who is shivering and shaking insanely. They don't stop moving- as soon as Logan's in the jacket they practically haul him back to Stuart and toss him onto the couch by the fire.

Derek goes into the kitchen to make something hot because now Julian is cold too.

Julian just watches Logan for a while, he is obviously less high than he was before and Julian realizes their phones are both still on the call.

And then he actually drops his phone because wait- _Logan still had the phone, Logan was conscious, Logan was on the call_-

"Logan," Julian says.

Logan turns his piercing gaze towards the movie star and the corners of his mouth quirk up. "Thanks," he says, watching Julian. Julian nodded numbly.

"Logan-" Julian tries again.

"You thought I died?" Logan said, sounding bitterly amused.

"You heard that," Julian said, paling.

"I did."

"So did you-" Julian feels the words struggling against him and he just wants to get this over with because it's been years and this has to end. "Did you hear what I said after that?"

Logan pauses for a beat, then. "Yes."

"Oh," Julian looks away for a second and you'd think he'd be accustomed to awkward moments by now considering what he goes through as an actor. Julian begins to ramble about something and he doesn't even know anymore.

"Oh shut up," Logan says irritably.

Logan grabs the collar of Julian's shirt and- _oh, those are lips._

* * *

><p><strong>Juligan hooligans~ Who <strong>_**doesn't**_** ship it?**

**It's like Charlie/baseball bat- irrevocably canon.**

**Review?**


End file.
